Avatar Book 4
by TweedleDitz
Summary: I'm not really sure what this is about...but it takes place RIGHT AFTER it says "the end" in the Sozin's Comet movie. I'll try not to make couplings but how it ended as Maiko and Sukka and Kataang...im not sure. but ill try to keep it fair


I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

_**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.**_

**This starts off literally right after it says "The End"…or before it…**

**After kataang kiss okay?**

**Chapter 1**

Aang and Katara walked back inside. The atmosphere was different. Sokka was watching Momo dip his paws into the ink and paint a picture. Mai and Suki were still finishing their pi-sho game. Iroh was teaching Zuko to make the best tea. And Toph was sitting on Appa playing with her meteorite bracelet.

_**Aang's POV**_

"Mhm…I see where you're coming from." I turned and looked at Sokka. He was talking to Momo about his drawing and commenting on it.

"Bleh. You call this tea? You made the tea warm." I looked to see Zuko and Iroh discussing Zuko's tea-making-abilities.

"Uncle. ALL tea is warm." Zuko said rolling his eyes. Iroh started laughing.

"What?! Momo I do NOT have big ears! Aang, do I have big ears?" Sokka was freaking out. I turned to look at him pointing at his ears. The angle I was looking at made them seem a bit big.

"Huh? Oh no not really." I said.

Sokka turned to look at Momo. "Momo. YOU have some big ears."

Momo chirped or made that sound he makes and I laughed.

"Hey Aang." I looked to see Katara walking up to me.

"Hey. Can you believe it? The world is in peace now." We both looked out the window to watch the sunset. I kept a mental note 'first day of peace.'

"Yeah but what are we going to do now? I mean think about it…no more fights no more being in disguise…what's the point?" Toph said.

"She has a point. Now that the war is over we won't be doing anything that exciting." Suki pointed out.

"Nothing ever is exciting." Mai said.

"But you never think anything is exciting." Sokka said to Mai and she gave him the evil eye.

"Come on you guys! There's a world of possibilities!" I said and I jumped up and pointed out to the window.

"You think we should split up?" Katara insisted. I honestly felt down when she said that and I sat down cross-legged with my cheek on my hand.

"Katara that's crazy." Sokka said. I lifted my head up and looked at him. "Before we met Aang our lives were nothing but boring. I mean think about it…if we never met Aang we wouldn't have gone to the North Pole and our tribe would still be struggling to survive."

"Yeah. And before you guys came along I was practically locked in my house hiding who I really am to my parents." Toph said.

"But…your parents still are the same, aren't they?" I told Toph.

"Yeah, but still." She said.

"If I hadn't met you I would still be on Kyoshi Island. When me and the other Kyoshi warriors helped the ferries to Ba Sing Se it felt like helping the world. I never would have gotten this far without you guys." Suki said.

"If I hadn't joined your group before Sozin's Comet the Fire Nation would have destroyed the Earth Kingdom and there wouldn't be peace." Zuko said.

"Just face it. You guys all need each other." Mai said. I had totally forgotten she was in here.

"Yes you should stick together. I think it wise not to split. You've been on many great and challenging adventures and survived them only because you had each other." Iroh was telling us.

"So…what now?" Toph asked.

"I have to go back to the palace to start rebuilding the world and restoring our honor." Zuko said.

"I'm going with Zuko." Mai said blandly.

"Maybe we should find a new Earth King for Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"Or we could just go and find the other one. What was his name? Wasn't it Bosco?" Sokka said.

"Sokka, Bosco was his bear." I told him.

"You mean Gopher Bear." Zuko said.

"Or his Armadillo Bear." Iroh mentioned.

"No, just…bear. The thing wasn't even that great. It just sat there and pooped." Mai said. We all stared at her in disbelief. "What? Azula told Ty Lee and I to watch over the thing while she was with the Dai Li." Now she was twirling one of her daggers around on her fingers.

"How do we even find the Earth King?" I said.

"Who knows. Let's just calm down and relax. The world's at peace now and we've been fighting our butts off. All we need to worry about now, is getting some sleep." Sokka yawned and walked over to the table, sat in the chair, and put his head on the table.

"Sokka." Katara said his name. Her tone made it seem like she didn't like the fact of Sokka sleeping right now. You could tell because she walked over to him, grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head up.

"Why'd you grab my ponytail?" Sokka yelled at Katara straightening out the ponytail.

"I thought it was a warrior's wolf tail." Toph said.

"It is!" Sokka yelled. Everyone in the room but him started laughing.

_**I'm sorry it's so short. I'll work on the next one very soon. R&R I hope you enjoyed it **__****_


End file.
